Stefan Bekowsky
| image = File:Stefan bekowsky 2.JPG | imagewidth = 275px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Rusty Galloway | birth = August 15, 1921 | weapon = .38 Detective Revolver | actor = Sean McGowan }} Stefan Bekowsky is a character in L.A. Noire. He is Cole Phelps' partner while he is on the Traffic desk, and later Rusty Galloway's on the Homicide desk when Cole moved to Vice. Biography Stefan Bekowsky was born on August 15, 1921 in California. In 1939, when he was 18, he joined the Los Angeles Police Department as a police officer. After six years, in 1944, he was recognized by his superiors as a good investigator, being recommended by Captain James Donnelly for a promotion to the rank of Detective and immediate transfer to the Traffic department. Three years later, Stefan met his new partner, Cole Phelps, who later became a good friend and helped him to investigate many crimes. Bekowsky is regarded as a slacker within the department, but his insecurities and work ethic are rectified in the duration of his partnership with Phelps. Bekowsky proves to be a loyal friend and partner to Cole as they pursue a string of intriguing cases on the Traffic Desk. He also has a reputation of being a bit of a joker. Shortly after Cole Phelps has been promoted to Vice, Bekowsky is promoted to Homicide and partnered with Rusty Galloway. Appearance Stefan has blue eyes, brown hair, height 6'0" and weighs 195 lbs. He was born on August 15, 1921. He is of Polish descent and is often called a "Pollock" or "Everyone's favorite Pole" during Phelps' first day as a Traffic Detective. He worked Patrol for a period of six years and he was involved in the Zoot Suit Riots before he was promoted to Traffic. He considers Phelps' promotion to traffic after one year of patrol as 'five minutes.' Case Appearances Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" *"Consul's Car" *"A Marriage Made in Heaven" *"A Slip of the Tongue" *"The Fallen Idol" Vice *"The Naked City" *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *Stefan owns a black Buick Super. It is fitted by the LAPD with a siren and a radio. *Stefan sometimes calls Cole "kid", even though he is younger than him (at 26 years old). *In The Naked City, Roy Earle refers him as a "pushover". *Cole and Stefan seem to be real "buddy-buddy" in The Naked City. After Cole is happy to hear about Stefan's promotion, he congratulates him, to which Rusty responds: ''"Are you two going to hug, or can we get on with this thing?" '' *Stefan is a heavy smoker. He lights up whenever he gets the chance. *He hates used car salesmen and later June Ballard, whom he refers to as a "cold-hearted bitch." *During one conversation during the Slip of the Tongue case, Cole implies that Stefan has low standards in women to which he responds "my standards are as high as the whisky glass I drink from." *Bekowsky calls women 'Dames', rather than the other partners which call them broads. Gallery Stefan Bekowsky dossier.png|Bekowski's dossier Stefan bekowsky.jpg S Bekowski.png Bekowski 1.png Phelps and Bekowski.png bekowsky 1.jpg Bekowsky 6.jpg Bekowsky 2.jpg Bekowsky 4.jpg Bekowsky 5.jpg Bekowsky 3.jpg Links http://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/stefan-bekowsky/ de:Stefan Bekowsky es:Stefan Bekowsky Category:Partners Category:Characters Category:Detective